Pawns Must Follow the King
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Game Changers. Challenges Immunity Challenge: When It Rains, It Pours Each castaway's wrists were attached to a rope connected to a bucket of water overhead. Their arms had to remain above their heads, very still, because the slightest movement would upset the bucket above and shower the person with water, thus eliminating that person. Last person left standing wins. Winner: Bilbo Story Day 19 Alone at their tribe, Claire and Moira made the most of the peace and quiet. Claire brought up that Moira still has her advantage, which would have to be played at the final six. The girls feared the future of the game being a tribe of only two. Day 20 In the morning of the Ikino tribe, the castaways awoke to see two boats heading to their camp. On one boat was the members of Legrengetti, and the other Reconciliation. Everyone rejoiced as they realized that they had merged. The twelve players greeted each other, hugged, and reconvened. At the treemail site of Ikino was a large merge feast with a basket containing new purple buffs for the merged tribe. Everyone feasted and talked. During the discussion, they knew that they had to pick a name for their new tribe. Lucy suggested the name "Besuto", the literal Japanese word for "best." Everyone agreed to it. Once everyone was settled, McCartney and Scrooge reunited and discussed strategy. Scrooge revealed that Kurt, Prince, and Simon were a trio, but McCartney assured his ally that he could bring in Bilbo and Pooh. He also revealed that Lelouch, Lucy, and Squidward were supposedly leading his tribe. Lelouch bonded with Moira by the beach, while Lucy bonded with Claire. The two told each other about their alliances, as Moira and Claire agreed to join forces. Bringing Squidward in; Lelouch, Lucy, Claire, and Moira met up and talked strategy. They agreed to stick together and take down the opposition. Kurt, Prince, and Simon talked around, but eventually met up and agreed to keep the Singers alliance intact until final three. They agreed that their first target should be either Claire, Lelouch, or Scrooge. McCartney and Scrooge met up with Bilbo and Pooh to discuss joining forces, which the latter two accepted. Scrooge revealed that Kurt, Prince, and Simon were a tight trio, but Bilbo and Pooh were against Lelouch and Lucy's duo. The four agreed to stick together. At this point, the tribe was now divided into three alliances. Claire, Lelouch, Lucy, Moira, and Squidward in the Empire. Kurt, Prince, and Simon in the Singers. Bilbo, McCartney, Pooh, and Scrooge in the Old-Timers. Day 21 The Besuto members arrived to meet Luke for their first individual Immunity challenge. He took back the Immunity Idol and replaced it with the Immunity Necklace, which everyone would be competing for from that point onward. After revealing the classic challenge, everyone assumed position. Nobody had any trouble for the half an hour, with everyone standing tall. This ended when Kurt dropped out, marking the first oust of the challenge. Six minutes later, Scrooge slipped up and dropped out. Another hour passed without any further movement, leading to Luke tempting the players with a feast of fried chicken. Nobody took the temptation, maintaining their composure. After eleven minutes, McCartney dropped out. Two minutes later, Prince dropped out. Lucy dropped out thirty minutes later. After half an hour; Simon, Lelouch, and Pooh dropped out consecutively. This left Bilbo, Claire, Moira, and Squidward as the last four in the challenge. Three minutes later, Squidward dropped out. After five minutes, both Claire and Moira dropped out, causing Bilbo to win Immunity. Bilbo happily received the Immunity Necklace from Luke, as Besuto was sent back to camp to prepare for Tribal Council. At camp, everyone congratulated Bilbo on his win. Meeting with his alliance, Bilbo proposed voting out Lelouch while Scrooge suggested Kurt. Scrooge's reasoning was that Kurt was the voice behind Prince's actions, making him in turn the bigger threat. Agreeing that it would be a safe first merge vote on not offend too many people, the Old-Timers agreed to go after Kurt. Bilbo talked with Prince and Squidward about voting Kurt, but Prince was not quick to vote his ally. However, McCartney informed Simon about the plan, and Simon was all too excited to see it through. Prince was then left with a tough decision to have to vote against his number one ally. The Empire discussed voting, as Squidward brought the news that Kurt was the target. The alliance all agreed that Scrooge needed to go though, so they each went to Kurt to tell him what his allies were planning. Kurt, angry and betrayed, agreed to vote whoever the Empire told him too. Lelouch attempted to talk Pooh into voting Scrooge, but Pooh was confused and unsure if he wanted to betray Bilbo. Everyone went into Tribal with intensity in the air. At Tribal Council, it became known that Kurt knew about his target, as he tried to swing the votes at Scrooge openly. Scrooge kept quiet as usual, while Bilbo defended him. After a heated argument, it was time to vote. Claire, Lelouch, Lucy, Moira, Squidward, and Kurt cast their votes for Scrooge. Bilbo, McCartney, Pooh, Prince, Scrooge, and Simon voted Kurt. This tied the votes, meaning they now had to come to a unanimous decision or draw rocks. With their major disagreements, especially with the prior argument at Tribal, nobody wanted to change their vote. Kurt and Scrooge became immune, forcing Claire, Lelouch, Lucy, McCartney, Moira, Pooh, Prince, Simon, and Squidward to draw rocks. After reaching in a bag, they revealed the rocks they were holding. Despite never getting a single vote against him, Pooh found himself eliminated by the colored rock, becoming the first Jury member. Pooh's torch was snuffed, as the Empire members grinned and chuckled. Luke noticed that there was severe division in the tribe, and anticipated more dramatic events to come. Besuto grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running